


All Tangled Up

by NidoranDuran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Mild Humiliation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suspension, Vaginal Sex, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practicing using her yo-yo to swing around turns awkward for Marinette when Adrien makes a comment about her that slips her up, and soon the heroine is dangling from the ceiling, tied up in her own string, and her boyfriend has certain things he wants to do before he cuts her loose. Commission for sumndel1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tangled Up

Getting some practice with using her yo-yo as a grappling hook seemed like a good idea at the time to Marinette. In the heat of a fight she would need the certainty that she could land some tricky shots, and she was doing her best to get it down, as practice hardly seemed like a bad idea, and the entire point of her day with Adrien was rooted in getting in some practice, anyway. The couple had become very good at dealing with whatever threats came up, but they wanted to be extra sure of that, and getting on the same page with their plans would only help them keep that going. But Adrien had gone to get something to eat for them and she decided to try practicing with her yo-yo.

Hanging from the ceiling of the spacious room in Adrien's home they had decided to practice in was a very ornate and fancy chandelier. It brought a complexity that she felt was perfect for her practice, because she could focus on trying to get it not only to the object itself, but to some specific point on the object. That sort of precision wasn't something she yet had down to a fine science, and it was what she working on now while she waited for her boyfriend to come back. The door had been locked to keep anyone from coming in to find that she was in costume, which she appreciated greatly given just how much of a problem it would have been for both her and Adrien.

Each swing she took seemed more fluid than the last. Marinette moved from table to table easily, each time bringing her yo-yo back and aiming for another spot on the chandelier. The fluid motion of letting gravity and momentum do all the work for her was working out perfectly, and practice was becoming oddly fun, swinging by her yo-yo from a chandelier across every surface in the room, getting almost to levels of pure showboating. Sure, nobody could see it, but she was almost flying across the room, having an absolute blast moving across the surfaces, and she was getting a little too carried away with her own fun.

Adrien returned with a takeout bag full of food for them to eat, closing the door quickly behind him before he turned around to see Marinette still swinging along. Specifically, she was standing on a table, facing away from him, and with her skintight ladybug costume on, he could see the wonderful outline of her perky, round ass almost waving about in greeting to him, which prompted him to call out, “Nice butt!”

Marinette turned her head to look at Adrien just as she was lining up her swing, cheeks lighting up at his remark. “A hello would be nice!” she called in return, seeing the playful smile across his face and not minding it too much in all honesty, but unable not to throw a little banter back his way. She figured she'd finish this one last swing and then dismiss her powers and costume for a little bit to eat, legs gladly leaving the table as she had grown confident enough to take a blind leap forward and assume she knew where her yo-yo was positioned.

But she hadn't. Not even close, in fact, and she realized it mid-swing as she leapt forward, ready to boldly show off to her boyfriend with her refined ability to swing about, but ended up in what seemed to be almost physics-defying for her as her yo-yo looped back down and swung toward her. She wasn't sure how she had overshot that much string, but it left her struggling and kicking about to get out of it, which only made things worse as the yo-yo proper caught around her ankle and all of the initial motion led to a lot of crossing of the ropes that only got worse as panic set in for Marinette and she kicked nervously about. That only made things worse, of course, and by the time she finally grew still, she found herself suspended from the chandelier, hanging horizontally and looking down at the floor as the yo-yo string tied her up with such coverage that she wasn't even sure how it all worked, just that she was absolutely embarrassed by how badly she had messed up.

The almost impossible degree to which Marinette was tangled up could not have been any more embarrassing if she'd tried, and as she hung there, suspended horizontally and facing away from Adrien, she knew there was a time for pride and there was a time to own up to her mistakes. Her hands were at her back, her legs were spread and high up in the air, and there was no hope of being able to shake herself loose, so there seemed no way to go but to ask for help and hope he didn't make fun of her mistake too much. "A little help, please?" she groaned, slowly rotating about and turning to face Adrien. Or at least, she thought it was Adrien.

It still was, sort of. But her boyfriend's face had been replaced by the smiling, playful visage of Cat Noir, and Marinette was immediately filled with a deep sense of dread, because that was not a very helpful smile. Cat Noir was perched atop the edge of the table, lips spread wide into a taunting expression that left her certain that she knew exactly what she was in store for, and that was before her gaze looked up--or down, as the case was relative to her position--and saw that straining against his own very tight suit was a bulge. A bulge that didn't need much explanation given the compromising position Marinette was stuck in and the vulnerability inherent in being hung up.

"You're not going to help me, are you?" she asked flatly, sighing as she went limp against the bindings, only to find that going slack made them tug at her a little harder.

"Of course I will," Cat Noir said, steadily advancing forward, is hands reaching forward, brushing some of Marinette's hair out of the way as he smiled. "But first, I want to have a little bit of fun." His hands ran down to his pants, slowly pushing them down, and with her head hanging upside-down Marinette could see the slowly revealing length of Adrien's cock slowly revealed by the tight pants keeping it held down, forming an intimidating reveal of his length that, had she not seen it before, would have been a little unnerving for just how big it was. Long, thick, and straining against the pants as they slowly pushed down the shaft, it was eager to get out, and when his pants were down low enough, the dick slipped out of the pants entirely, swinging eagerly upward and swatting Marinette in the cheek in the process.

All she could do was let out a grunt of frustration as a little attempt to kick out of her predicament only made things tighter around her, and she was stuck in place as her boyfriend's cock dragged along her face. "Really?" she groaned, trying to look up at him with a look of dry frustration at how he saw her in this position and could seemingly only think about the fun he could have with her like this rather than putting some effort into getting her out of this dicey situation. "You can't just cut me down?" She'd even be willing to help him with his own, much less significant 'problems' once she was on the ground again.

"Soon," Adrien said, smiling as he ran his hands back up along Ladybug's hair, grabbing hold of her two pigtails and using them like handlebars as he pushed his hips forward and took his girlfriend's mouth. Shallow, at first, just letting the head of his cock push past her lips, letting out a delighted groan as he felt the hot, wet embrace of her lips. He kept his smile broad for her as he watched her eyes tilt up toward him. He always felt bolder and smugger in the Cat Noir outfit, and that gave him the push he needed to capitalize on her predicament. "But right now I'm thinking with the wrong head, and I need you to help me out a little bit first."

As the cock pushed past her lips, Marinette whined and squirmed about in her bindings, which continued to only feel stiffer and more uncomfortable for her. She looked up at her grinning boyfriend, frustrated by the high he rode as he steadily eased further into her mouth, and she knew that there was no chance she had to try and get out of this situation, between the bindings keeping her hands behind her back and her mouth currently full of Adrien's dick, so she decided instead that she'd have to shift her focus toward actually giving him what he wanted so that he would help her down sooner. She would have much preferred if he'd just actually done what he was supposed to do and untangled her, but it seemed she'd have to work for her freedom.

Her mouth wrapped around his cock, holding on tight as she started to suck him down, and as the wet embrace of her mouth grew firmer, Adrien groaned, his hold tightening on her pigtails as he pushed his hips further inward. His dick pushed further into his mouth, and as she actively sucked on his head, he started to thrust, rocking back and pushing into her mouth once more. It was slow at first, with Adrien looking to savour the moment for a little while before he really started to work himself up to something more. He was showing a measure of restraint that seemed at odds with the smile wide across his face, which was the big clue to Marinette that he would not remain this way for very long.

Adrien was hung in ways that were both exciting and intimidating to Marinette the first time they decided to mess around, but she had grown used to handling his startlingly large cock now, and even hanging from the ceiling and without much to rest against or the use of her hands to help keep a measured pace to this, she was able to confidently suck on his cock. Little slurping noises provided the sort of feedback that she knew would only ignite Adrien's urges even further, but she was in no place to stop that as she kept onward, knowing it was inevitable that her boyfriend would get carried away with his control over the situation and how much he was going to delight in toying with her.

The penetration of her throat seemed a given, and that was when finally, Marinette found herself in over her head. She struggled to take it down in her suspended state, squirming and bucking against her bindings, which were starting to dig into her skin a little too harshly. There was still nothing she could do as even the gagging sounds she made failed to make Adrien slow down with her. Her eyes closed as she tried to focus on just keeping it all together as he got deeper and quicker. Throating his cock should not have been as much of an issue for her, but she was fighting against gravity here, and the thrusts were starting to get hard enough to begin leaving her feeling like she was going to start rocking back and forth in her bindings.

With the grip on Marinette's hair tightening, Adrien worked himself up to a quicker pace steadily, but the faster he went, the faster he wanted to go, and soon enough he was outright fucking Marinette's face, using her hair to keep her head steady in light of his thrusts deeper and further. The noises that Marinette made grew louder, the wet and sloppy gagging sounds she made now accompanied by a trickle of drool from her spread lips as Adrien facefucked her with delight. It wasn't making her position any easier to bear, but it was certainly feeding into the excited breed of dominance that Adrien was quickly coming to cherish. The power he suddenly held over her seemed endless in that moment.

Less infinite was Marinette's patience, and as Adrien's cock pushed in deep and she was left a choking, drooling mess taken advantage of in the most helpless of positions, she was beginning to get frustrated as could be with him. Ropes dug into her wrists and her ankles, created a tangled and impenetrable mess that held her in place, and all he could do was get his rocks off, thrusting so hard into her mouth and her throat that his balls were slapping against her chin, and he was not even the least bit sorry about any element of this. It was maddening, made all the worse by the fact that, amid all of her frustrations, her loins were burning up with a swell of need that was downright infuriating for how much this was not the time for any of it. She wanted to be cut loose, not to sit there getting facefucked and turned on by it.

But Adrien wasn't letting up, and the hold in her hair was starting to get almost too rough as he slammed forward. The excitement was building, his cock throbbing within the tight embrace of Marinette's throat as he went at her, and all the while, he admired how utterly helpless she was. "I really like you like this," he remarked, the smile across his face not fading as he savoured every sweet second of intense vulnerability offered up by Marinette's sorry position. Bondage wasn't something they had ever experimented with but the feeling of unfettered access to her in whatever way he wanted left him feeling like that ought to change. "I think we should do this more often."

Muffled noises of frustration spilled out amid all the sloppy, wet gagging sounds that Marinette made, as she found herself in perhaps the best argument she could make against bondage, but it did her very little good as he fucked her face, air becoming scarce for the heroine as she was left so weak and helpless, suffering his cock slamming down her gullet and able to do nothing but just accept it and hope for a swift end to everything bearing down upon her. She hoped it would be over soon, that Adrien could get off and that she could be cut down at last from this. This had not only interrupted training, but her lunch break, and that left her even antsier about being cut loose; she was hungry, and not for what Adrien was packing.

'Fortunately' for Marinette, Adrien was close, the feverish facefucking that he gave his girlfriend doing him in quickly, and soon enough, his cock was erupting down her throat. But that introduced a new problem, one that amid the rope digging into her body she had forgotten; Adrien came a lot. His massive balls tightened as he unloaded, spraying cum right down her throat that splashed along its sensitive lining and slipped down into her stomach, and he was pulling back halfway through, delighting in the chance to do even worse as he flooded her mouth with salty, thick spunk and then let the rest of his seed out all over her face, painting her features and the domino mask over her eyes with pearly white streaks. It was hot and sticky and absolutely maddening, and as drool and cum leaked from her mouth, she was left almost feeling too weak and defeated to even find the strength to yell at him.

Adrien released Marinette, who swung very slightly back and forth, slowly rotating as she panted heavily, cum dripping from her chin, and his cock tip smearing a few last drops against her cheek as she looked up at him. "There," she said. "You're going to let me down now, right?" She was tired and sore, and there was enough strain of her bindings against her skin that she was ready to be let down and to recover from this. Because surely, that was what Adrien was going to do next.

Adrien grabbed one of her pigtails as she continued to sway off to the side, tugging on it to turn her around and show her that his cock was still rock hard. But of course, being as much of a worked up little shit as he was with the corrupting high of dominating a helpless Marinette. The power he held was something that was driving him to be a little rougher with her than usual and a whole lot more intense. "Does it look like I'm done with you yet?" he asked as he pushed his hips forward, and Marinette's face pressed against his spit-soaked, slimy cock as he smirked. He then tugged on her hair to send her spinning back the other way, seizing her ankle as it came in reach and quickly positioning her to look directly away from him, admiring her perky, firm ass in her tight clothes. Rather than walking around her, he'd just turned her like she was there for his enjoyment, and in some ways, he was starting to feel like she was.

Marinette felt hands grabbing and swatting at her behind, which made her wince and gasp, kicking nervously about. "Adrien!" she whined, but as he touched her, she felt that little shiver between her legs, the feeling of her aching core as she realized just how wet she was, having been snuck up on by the revelation that her panties were soaked and that she was dripping with need. Need that was not particularly welcome, but which having her pants pulled off of her legs left her having to bare to Adrien nonetheless. Her perky rear received even more gropes and swats, this time with the leather gloves of the Cat Noir outfit providing some very strange sorts of sensations, as Adrien knelt down between her legs to admire her pussy.

"Looks like someone is all worked up," he teased, leaning in and giving a lick to her dripping hole as Marinette gasped and bucked, kicking against her bindings, but as her legs tried to pull away, all she ended up doing was applying pressure to her arms, and that quickly faded. "And if you ask me nicely, maybe I'll even fuck you." He couldn't hold back the laughter as he gave another lick to her pussy, fingers digging into her round ass. He knew she was turned on to an almost guilty degree, and even better, she knew that he wouldn't let her down until he came, and how quickly he did that relied on her playing along into his little game now, even if it was a little more humiliating than she was ready for, even if he was making absolutely certain that he was going to make her twist about and suffer for it.

Whines of frustration spilled from Marinette's lips as she hung there, humiliated enough by her mistake and by the facial she was unable to wipe off, and now he was taunting her for getting worked up, making her beg. She wanted to kick him in the face and tell him to cut her loose already, but that wouldn't do her much good. "Nngh, p-please fuck me, Adrien," she whimpered, trying her best to keep steady as she embarrassed herself greatly.

"I can't hear you," Adrien said, rising to his feet and grabbing hold of his cock, pressing the tip up against her puffy mound and dragging it back and forth, teasing her sensitive pussy lips with the promise of pleasure if only she would give in. He held in his hands too much power to be content with such a lackluster begging. Another slap across her perky ass made her yell out and kick, which in turn made her howl as her arms were pulled on again.

"Fuck me!" she yelled out, frustrated and feeling little shooting pains as she was held in place, only to be spanked again. "You have me right where you want me, and I'm so wet for you Adrien, so please fill me with your cock." It was what he wanted to hear, but as she let it out it was maddeningly obvious that it was also what she'd wanted to say, which was the sort of revelation she absolutely did not need.

But it gave Marinette what she wanted, and Adrien gladly slammed forward, claiming her needy pussy with a single stroke, burying his entire cock all the way into her with a strength and speed that had his balls slapping at her clit. "Good Ladybug," he smirked, giving her ass another slap for good measure. He had never been this rough with her before, never this worked up and aggressive, but he was learning quickly how much he liked this sort of sex, and didn't hold back as he got down to work, getting down and dirty with his squirming lover. She was indeed right where she wanted him, and after fucking her pretty face, there didn't seem like much reason to keep slow and patient, so he picked up a good, solid pace right from the beginning.

Hands seized Marinette's hips, both to hold tightly onto her and to guide her back and forth as Adrien slammed forward, fucking her dripping wet pussy senseless. It was an absolute delight, one that he savoured even more for the fact that her slick inner walls clenched down around his cock. "It feels like you really wanted this," he said, his voice almost musical as he released her hip to quickly swat at her ass before gripping her hip again, delighting in the ease with which he got her to moan. Only a few thrusts into hammering her dripping cunt and she was letting out shaky little noises that he knew all too well, and couldn't help but laugh even more as he realized that she wasn't even trying to hide it.

Marinette was absolutely livid about just how good this felt. The pleasure burning through her body was mind-blowing, and the worst part of it all was the fact that she was powerless to stop it. Not only was she enjoying getting fucked relentlessly by Adrien at the horniest and most wound up she'd ever seen him, but the way that he dominated and controlled her, using her so eagerly and roughly, was doing things to her that were utterly beyond words. Then there was the bondage situation, what should have been intense discomfort somehow turned into intense pleasure as masochistic delight twisted her into a moaning wreck being fucked raw, heaved back and forth by a devious little shit delighting in how easily he was able to play her. She was embarrassed and scandalized, forced to accept just how much everything he was doing to her lit her body up with pleasure, and she wasn't able to deny it.

"Harder," she pleaded, embarrassed to admit that the almost humiliating treatment she received from Adrien was having this kind of effect on her, but there was no pride left to keep her from admitting it. Everything was aflame, her body aching and her dripping twat clenching down around his cock greedily, like she needed his cum, like her body was aching for him. The squirming that she had previously tried to cut down on due to the discomfort became something she was almost too happy to indulge in, letting the ropes dig in to her body, letting her legs lean forward enough to tug at her wrists a little bit. The pain there felt good. Better than it should have, in that it shouldn't have felt good at all. She should have loathed every solitary second of what was being done to her, but all she could do was cry out in delight.

"You're mine now," Adrien snickered, "And I want you like this every night from now on." He could not stop slapping at her ass, could not get over the thrill of dominating Marinette and how much he craved for more with each passing second. It was the sort of treat that he could get used to, and which he fully intended to, because there was no giving up this sort of control anymore. "Tied up and begging for me." Her ass bounced with each harsh slap, the noisy strikes filling the room with the sound of his touch and his aggression. But the moans fought against it, Marinette loving being spanked more and more each time he went at her rear, and he knew that he had something amazing here if he only kept on it and continued to savour her just a little longer.

But Marinette's body couldn't go any longer. Everything had worn her down too much and she was too weak to fight against this, and with a heavy twist of her body and one more tug against everything, she came, screaming as she threw her head back, almost convulsing against the bindings she was held in place by. It was too much to bear, the sweetest of pleasure radiating across her body, burning her skin like fire as she lost herself to the trembling madness. But she wasn't alone, and with a needy groan, Adrien slammed into her twitching form one last time, calling her name as his cock erupted and another plentiful load pumped into her, filling her deep and fast with a flood of hot, thick cum. His intense climax felt like the perfect reward for what he'd just done, the best way to end as he groaned, his grip on her loosening before he stumbled back and pulled out of her.

A whining, breathless Marinette slowly rotated back around, dangling on the string as she came to slowly face Adrien, who slumped back against a table, his fat cock still rock hard as she looked at him, sheepish, slightly humiliated, and almost enlightened by what she'd just felt.

"Do you still want me to cut you down?" he asked with a smirk, seeing the indecision already in her eyes.

"I..." Marinette's eyes drifted off to the side in embarrassment, not sure how to say it, but she didn't have to. A sharp tug on her hair sent her quickly spinning back around, hands slapping down on her ass before grabbing hold of the cheeks and spreading them wide open. There was no need to articulate what she actually wanted, which was good, because as Adrien claimed her ass, all she could do was scream with wicked delight.


End file.
